


He loves to touch me

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	He loves to touch me

He loves to touch me. It’s been years and I still can’t get over how soft and gentle is he each time that we come together. He’s a completely different person when we are together like this, so unlike his self assured and in touch with the world persona he puts on for the public. Here, behind closed doors he becomes loving, timid, almost women like and I fucking love it. I don’t ever get tired of the way he constantly touches me, the way that he kisses me for hours until my lips are swollen and aching, because I crave for more. I often wondered if he loved me the way that I loved him. It was a long and drown out internal battle with myself because I never in a million years thoughts that I would love a man as much as I love him, but I do. I finally had to admit it to myself because there was no way that I could deny it any longer. I fought the urge to tell him whenever we were together like that because I feared that with those simple words he could end it all and I don’t think that I could have lived without these stolen moments together even if he didn’t feel the same for me.

How did this all happen you want to know, well even today I am not really sure as to when everything changed between us because we had always been close from the start. We were best friends who did everything and I mean everything together. It just sort of happened one night as we lounged around in my apartment after a break from a grueling touring schedule. One minute we were wrestling and then the next he had his tongue down my throat. I had always known he was into men, but myself, I’d never even considered it a possibility and yet there I was pinned to the floor with a man on top of me who was kissing the shit out of me. I didn’t hesitate for one moment when that simple kiss turned into an hour of foreplay and then into hours of unbelievable fucking afterwards. I didn’t question it when we started to sneak together whenever we could, fucking each others brains out without the other two members of the band being the wiser. The sappy stuff didn’t start until months later when one night we literally spent two hours doing nothing but kissing, and touching each other. I could tell he was uncomfortable at the beginning, but with a smile and a purr I watched that discomfort vanish as I rolled onto my back and continued to let him touch me and kiss me until I was pliant and so relaxed that I could barely keep my eyes open. He was so loving and tender and I think that was when I first realized that I was falling in love with my best friend in the entire world.

“You falling asleep on me?” He whispered against my ear, a slow and lazy smile spreading across my face.

“Mmm…” Was all I could manage to reply as I stretched, finding a delicious friction between the two of us as Shannon lay on top of me.

“Tomo…” He teased my ear, nipping it with his teeth, with just a light tug for added enjoyment, but I didn’t open my eyes. “Tomo wake up…we need to talk” Those words alone caused my heart to stop dead in my chest as my eyes flew open and I took in the serious look of the face above me. “Got your attention now don’t I?” He smiled, but it was one that never quite reached his eyes.

“Is everything ok?” I asked, my throat aching from saying the words.   
“I’m moving out of the house I share with Jared and getting my own place. He’s completely pissed off about it…but it’s time that I find a place to call my own…don’t you think?” He gazed at me, biting his lip as he continued to lie on top of me.

“Um…sure” Was all I could mutter, wondering what the fuck his moving out of his brother’s house had to do with what we were doing or what was going on between us. I knew what I wanted it to mean but I didn’t want to get my hopes up, only to have them crushed afterwards.

“I also told Jared about us…about what we’ve been doing” He paused, once again staring into my eyes as if to gage my reaction, a look of what I dared to call hope swimming deep within his hazel eyes.

“You did?” I asked stupidly since I knew Shannon was never one to tell tales or make up lies. “Why did you tell him about us?” I asked, sitting up when Shannon sat back on his knees, a look on his face that I just couldn’t understand.

Because I didn’t want to have him freak out when I…when we…um…fuck I guess maybe I should have asked you first” He stammered, attempting to pull away altogether, but my hand on his arm stopped him.

“Shannon…” I whispered his name, sitting up until we were eye level. “Ask me what?”

“I was wondering if maybe…” He paused, his eyes locked on the bed under us for a few moments before he slowly looked up at me. “I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?”

I was stunned for a quick moment; my heart filling such hope and love that I just knew it was going to explode. “What no first date…no I love you. You just want me to move right in with you…just like that?” I tried to act serious, but I was quickly losing the battle because I was near as giddy as a schoolgirl.

“I just assumed that the love part was already known” He spoke quietly, his eyes locked intently upon my own.

“What?” I asked stupidly, unable to believe what I had just heard.

“I guess I should have told you this before as well…but I love you Tomo” He said as he reached out and cupped my cheek in such a tender way and yet I could hear the fear in those words and it caused my heart to fill even more.

Y…yes…yes…I’ll move in with you” I cried out, pouncing forward as I knocked him to his back, littering his face with kiss upon kiss upon kiss.

“So does this mean you love me too?” He asked, his smile so wide and beautiful that it was almost blinding.

“Yes…I fucking love you too” My smile equaling his as I kissed him soundly upon the lips as if to prove my point.

Four months later Shannon and I moved into a beautiful condo and it is here that we still live today. We’ve been together for fifteen years now, fifteen years of ups and down, highs and lows and break up and make ups. We’ve weathered all that life has thrown at us and most times it only proved to make us strong. On our fifth year anniversary Shannon asked me to marry him, only to have us break up that very night because I got stupid and scared. I was miserable and desperate and willing to do anything to get him back, thankfully he took pity on me and forgave me. It was the following year as we sat around the studio one night that I turned the tables and asked him to marry me right there in front of Tim and Jared. He accepted without a moment’s hesitation as we latched onto each other and refused to let go. We married six months later in a civil ceremony, followed by a reception in Jared’s back yard. It was a glorious affair as our friends and family looked on as we shared the love that we felt for each other with them as well.

Some times I lie in bed at night and wonder if this is all a dream. I wonder how it was I was lucky enough to find the one perfect person put on his earth only for me and how I’d managed to keep him. I still don’t know, but you can bet that I am thankful for ever day that we are together, thankful for our lives and all the little things that make it important and special. He still loves to touch me, it’s been years and he still touches me as tender and as loving as he did when this all started. He loves me and no matter what life will continue to throw my way, I will always love him in return.

The End…


End file.
